My Mr Knightley
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Emma fic, a series of events after Emma and George marry beginning with their honeymoon. Enjoy! (Sorry the summary is a bit short) the second half of chapter two is M rated, but other than that this is T rating.
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first Emma fic! A series of events after their wedding that I hope you all enjoy! For anybody who wants an M rating chapter of their wedding night I would direct you to "In Which N Takes M" by SadArticle.

Her eyes slowly opened and as usual she stretched her back like a cat while her eyes were only a bit open. She sat up a bit and opened her eyes fully; that is when she remembered she was not alone.

Emma looked down at Mr. Knightley… or should she now say "George" and she smiled at his sleeping form. He was facing her and the look on his face looked rather peaceful. A draft from the slightly opened window gave Emma the chills and she realized she still had no clothing on. She settled back down onto her pillow and pulled the sheets close to her body. The movement of her on the mattress and rustling of the sheets awoke George and he began to stir. Soon she was met with his eyes looking lovingly into hers. She scooted closer and he took her in his arms. She was immediately warmer.

"Sleep well Mrs. Knightley?" he asks and kisses her cheek. She can't help but grin.

"The best sleep I have ever had," She answers and tilts her head to look at him, "George."

They repositioned so she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest. George held her hand with her ring on it and played with it. Emma lay there in silence and watched. Eventually he laced their hands together and dropped them to the bed.

"Did you enjoy last night?" George asks after a bit of silence. Emma nodded and picked her head up to look at him.

"Unlike anything I have ever experienced… something I do hope will happen again in the near future."

George laughed a bit and kissed her. She smiled against it and then broke away.

"I can promise you that."

Emma smiled and kissed him again. She laid back down beside him and he turned onto his side. She raised her eyebrows at the look he was giving her.

"What is it?" she asks with a bit of worry in her voice. He smiled at her to make sure her worry was gone. He brought his hand to her face lightly and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You seem more relaxed than you did at the beginning of the night last night." He comments. Emma blushes a little and nods.

"Forgive me, I didn't…" Emma began when George put a finger to her lips with a smile.

"I know. Me too."

Emma moved closer and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Tell me, years ago would you have ever thought we would marry?" Emma asks. She looks up and sees he is pondering the thought.

"You've always had a special place in my heart Emma," he begins. Emma smiles and he returns the smile. "I've always loved you, but when you became a woman I saw you were no longer that little girl I adored; you were the radiant woman that I fell in love with. So years ago, maybe however as of last year I knew… I knew you were the one," Emma kissed his cheek and settled her head on his shoulder. "And you?"

Emma pulled the sheets closer for warmth while she thought back.

"I cannot pin point an exact time because like you I have always loved you. The biggest realization that I love you intimately was when Harriet believed you were in love with her," she said in a quiet voice. "And I felt ill when I heard it. After, I went to discuss this situation with Miss. Taylor… and as we talked I told her how much I love you and the thought of losing you made me ill. The only person you should marry is me because I love you so dearly. Outside of her and father your opinion is the one I treasure most… of course now you opinion means more."

He kisses her forehead and then lips. She turns so her chest is to his chest as the kiss heats up. George flips her onto her back and she smiles into the kiss.

"What do you say…" George says in between kisses. "That we skip breakfast?"

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Mr. Knightley."


	2. Chapter 2

Half of this is M-rated so don't read past Mr. Woodhouse saying good night to them if you are not interested in that.

* * *

Their two-week honeymoon came and went just like that right before their eyes. Though they enjoyed it very much so. Emma was happy to be returning home and to see her father. She and George were in their carriage headed home and they weren't far. Emma had her head rested on his shoulder while they held hands. Though neither admitted it out loud, whenever they were together they always felt the need to have some sort of physical contact even if it was just holding hands. Their first night together connected them in even deeper emotions than before. George kissed her lightly and she looked at him,

"Tired my dear?" he asked.

Emma smiled and nodded, "Extremely. Though I enjoyed our honeymoon a great deal it will feel nice to sleep in my own bed."

"Our bed." George corrected with a sparkle in his eyes. Emma blushed and rested her head back down on his shoulder. The carriage pulled up to their home and George led her out of the carriage. As the luggage was being brought up to the house Emma stared at her house with puzzlement. There were far too many lights on for this time of night for her father. He only stayed up this late if they were hosting a gathering. She took hold of George's hand as they walked up the stairs and into the house. The maids greeted them as they walked through the house and to the main living area. Emma and George's eyes went wide as they saw what was before them. Mr. and Mrs. Weston, John and Isabella, Harriet and Mr. Martin, Miss Bates, and Jane Fairfax with Frank Churchill. Mr. Woodhouse approached them with a smile and embraced Emma.

"Welcome home my darling." He says and shakes George's hand.

"Why father what is all of this?" Emma asks with a smile as she and George walk further into the room. Much to her disappointment he lets go of her hand.

"A welcome home to you and Mr. Knightley of course!" Mrs. Weston answers as she embraces Emma. Emma smiles and looks at George with affection.

"Thank you all so much. George…" Emma begins to say when she remembers they are in the same room as her father, who would not approve of first names. "Mr. Knightley and I are very grateful."

Mrs. Weston and Isabella smiled at each other at Emma's use of Mr. Knightley's first name. They soon moved to the dining area where the food was already waiting for them. Emma sat next to her father, who was at the head of the table, and George on her other side. Mr. Woodhouse updated the couple on latest news and events before the conversation turned to George and Emma.

"So how was your honeymoon in the valley?" Harriet asked.

"Wonderful, I've never seen such a beautiful place!" Emma answered with a smile. Before Emma could continue Mr. Woodhouse suddenly remembered something,

"Oh Emma my dear we have been invited to the Elton's little summer gathering tomorrow evening and I've agreed we would attend."

Emma smiled and nodded, but George could see in her eyes she did not wish to attend. Mrs. Weston saw the same look, which is why she made it a point to talk to Mr. Woodhouse alone while everyone exited the dining room after eating.

"What is it Mrs. Weston?" Mr. Woodhouse asked as she approached him.

"Mr. Woodhouse, you and I both know how much Emma loves you and she is living here with Mr. Knightley to keep you happy," Mrs. Weston began. Mr. Woodhouse nodded with a frown. "However, just as you did with Isabella you must understand that Emma is married now. Though you do not want things to change you need to understand it will. For example, before agreeing Emma will attend certain events it would only be proper to ask George, whom I will use his first name as you should allow Emma to, if he and Emma would like to attend."

Mr. Woodhouse gave a small sigh, but eventually agreed to what Mrs. Weston was saying. She knew it would take more convincing for him, but it was a start. They rejoined the party to find only Mr. Weston, John and George in the room.

"The others bid us farewell and headed home," George answered and then answered Mr. Woodhouse's question before he could ask it. "Emma and her sister are on the patio."

Out on the patio, now that Isabella was finally alone with Emma she could ask a question only a sister would dare ask.

"So, was my gift to you put to good use?" she asks with a smile. Emma blushes though Isabella can't see it she knows she is.

"Multiple times, yes." Emma answered in a quiet voice. Isabella smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I know it would have been mother who would have prepared you for what to expect that night, but did Mrs. Weston and I inform you well?"

Emma smiled and gave a small laugh. "Indeed, it was something I've never felt before, which George was happy about."

Isabella smiled at her using his first name. "Don't worry about father, he will come to terms with you calling him George. As will he with what he can and cannot decide you will do. I could tell you don't want to go the Elton's tomorrow. I do not believe George wants to either."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Indeed, though in outward appearance we treat the Eltons very nicely we dislike them on the inside. We already had plans for tomorrow evening."

Isabella was about to ask what she and George were doing when Mrs. Weston approached them.

"Mr. Weston and I are leaving ladies, I'm sure I will be seeing you tomorrow evening." She says as she hugs them both good-bye. John and Isabella were staying the evening so they would not be traveling home with the children at a late hour. The children took the guest room while Isabella took her old room with John. Isabella and Emma followed Mrs. Weston inside. Mr. Woodhouse and Isabella escorted the Westons out while Emma joined George and John in the living room. Emma sat down on the couch next to George and he took her hand and kissed her temple. John smiled at the two of them.

"I always wondered if anything would happen between you to," he said. Emma blushed and George smiled. "I always saw the way my brother looked at you Emma, and when he talked about you there was always a spring in voice."

George looked down with a small smile and Emma smiled, "Why John you've made him blush!" she says cheerfully. The three of them laughed and George kissed Emma.

"What are we laughing about?" Isabella asks as she and her father return.

"We are laughing at your sister's husband," John answers teasingly. Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well shall we retire my dear?"

Isabella nods and kisses her father on the cheek. "Good night!"

Emma yawned as George stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and continued to hold it once standing.

"I believe we are retiring now as well Mr. Woodhouse, it has been a long day for us both." George says. Emma nods in agreement.

"Very well, best I should too. I need to be well rested for tomorrow evening. Good night to you both. Welcome home."

* * *

George leads Emma to her room where all of their stuff has already been unpacked and put away for them. George smiles as he looks around her room. This was the first time he had seen her room since they had never slept together until after they were married.

"I know it is more on the feminine side, but we can make adjustments to it." Emma says as she watches him look around. George laughed.

"Perhaps the only thing I would change is the bedspread colour to more of a neutral colour rather than pink. The rest is fine."

Emma showed him around their room briefly before preparing for bed.

"Shall I open the balcony doors for some cool air?" Emma asks. George shook his head.

"I don't want us to freeze overnight." He replies as he removes his cufflinks and begins to unbutton his shirt. Emma finds herself watching him as he does so and snaps out of it when he laughs.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare."

George pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. "No worries my dear I most certainly do not mind." he says as he begins to undo his trousers. Emma moves to the closet to find a gown for the night when she felt his presence behind her. Emma was relaxed while on their honeymoon because it was only them in the little villa they had. However, now she was aware of more people in the house and more importantly her father, whose room was not far from hers.

"What... umm... what nightshirt would you like?" she stutters. George senses her state of discomfort and takes her hand and leads her to the bed so they can talk.

"Emma... what is troubling you?" he asks and runs his hand down her arm. Emma stands up quickly,

"I know you would like to make love tonight George."

George indeed wants to, but he doesn't see the problem.

"Perhaps, but I'm puzzled by the uncertainty in your voice?" he asks without moving from the bed. Emma sighs and plays with her hair.

"Oh George you will think me so naive and I've already asked so much of you to live here which makes me feel even more guilty," Emma says without looking at George. She takes a deep breath and continues. "I would very much so like to make love with you but I fear my father hearing us or my sister or my father walking in on us."

George frowned, "Why would he walk in on us?"

Emma gives a small smile, "Though he does not know I know sometimes when he can't sleep at night he would come into my room to check up on me and make sure the duvet wasn't falling off of me."

George stands up and turns Emma so she will look at him. He places his hands on her waist and draws her closer. "Surely he won't do that now that I am here. I do not think you're naive, but I do think you cannot let your father's judgement on you run your life forever."

Emma closes her eyes as George wraps her in a hug and kisses the top of her head. He feels her hands move down his chest and rest on his abs. George moves his arms a bit higher around her so he can begin to undo her dress. Once it was undone he pushed the straps from her shoulders and let it fall to pool at her feet. He kissed her deeply and managed to remove her bra at the same time. He picked her up and brought her to their bed. He laid her down gently before crawling on top of her to continue kissing her. She gave a small moan as she felt him against her thigh. Her hands went to his trousers and finished undoing them. Once undone, George quickly gets up to rid of them along with his undershorts. Any thought of her father hearing them was pushed out of her mind when she saw her husband naked before her. He climbed back onto the bed and lightly pushed on her shoulder so she would go on her back. She moved her legs so he could easily remove the final barrier between them and toss them next to their other clothing. He settled back down and slowly pushed himself until he was completely inside of her.

"Oh George..." she moaned in a whisper as she felt him stretch her wonderfully.

"My dear Emma." he whispers in almost a gasp. Then he kissed her deeply as he began to move slowly, slow enough so she could feel every part of him as he moved inside her. He wanted to make this last. Emma wrapped her arms around him and arched to his movements. Her hands slipped to his hips, trying to pull him as close as physically possible. She no longer cared about anyone hearing them as she cried out as he began to move faster and deeper. He kissed her to swallow her cries of pleasure. He pushed himself as deeply into her as he could without hurting her. He had to let go of her and grab the headboard so he could thrust harder. Emma clung to him and kept her legs tight around his waist. Emma had her eyes closed as they danced the lover's dance.

"Open your eyes my love." George gasps as he continues to thrust hard into her. She opens her eyes and meets his and once she did she felt her climax take her over. When he felt her go over he soon followed and emptied himself inside her. He let go of the headboard and carefully moved out of her. She moaned as he left her. She lay their motionless as he threw the extra pillows onto the ground and pulled a thin sheet over them. Emma wrapped herself around him once they were settled and used his chest as her pillow.

"That was wonderful." she says softly. George smiles and kisses her temple. Soon they both fall asleep in each other's arms and they sleep for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emma and George awoke to the sound of someone knocking at their door. Emma sighed and grabbed her robe and put her slippers on and went for the door. She opened it to find her sister standing there. Isabella looks at Emma's appearance and smiles.

"Good night rest I see," Isabella says. Emma is about to speak, but Isabella does not let her. "Father is waiting for you downstairs for breakfast. You are rather late."  
Emma's eyes widened. She hadn't realized she and George slept so late. She says thank you to Isabella and shuts the door. She moves to her bathroom to prepare to bathe quickly before breakfast. George hears her moving about and decides to wake up as well. He walks into the bathroom and finds Emma in the bath already.

"I am very late for breakfast!" Emma says as she quickly washes her hair. George just nods and kisses her cheek before going back into the bedroom and out of sight. By the time Emma and George make it to breakfast half of it is already gone and her father gives her a stern look. John and Isabella share a small smile as George and Emma sit across from them.

"Glad you could join us." John says with a smirk.

"Do forgive us father." Emma says and grasps her father's hand. She was going to explain herself when Isabella spoke,

"John and I will not be attending the Elton's tonight. We must be getting home I do apologize father."

Mr. Woodhouse just mumbles a response as he drinks his tea. John turns to Emma and George.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Emma and I are going to go into town to look for a new duvet and throw pillows."

Mr. Woodhouse frowns, "Why Emma what is wrong with yours? Your mother picked those out for you when you were a child."

Emma looks down at her food, "I understand father and I do love them, however we feel that since we are now married we should make my room more into our room."

Mr. Woodhouse continues to frown while standing, "I shall be in the library."

They watch Mr. Woodhouse go and when gone Emma sighs. George takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Don't worry, it will take time for him to get used to you being married." John reassures. They finish breakfast and bid farewell to John and Isabella since they will not be there when they returned from town. As they begin their walk, Emma links arms with her husband.

"Can you believe Mrs. Martin is already expecting?" George says to begin their conversation.

"Motherhood will suit her well though first born babies are always the hardest, or so Mrs. Weston told me. However, my father says I was just as big a handful as Isabella." Emma replies with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I quite liked the image of you holding your niece when she was first born," George says with a twinkle in his eyes. Emma blushes and looks away. "You looked very natural holding her."

"Oh George I will be a terrible mother!" Emma cries out all of a sudden and stops walking. George frowns and quickly replies,

"That is nonsense you speak! Whatever would make you think so?"

Emma looks down at her feet, but George uses his free hand to tip her head up so she would meet his eyes.

"I am not exactly the type of lady who has stayed out of trouble and when I try to help people it always goes amiss! How can I be a proper mother when I am those things?"

George cupped Emma's cheek with his hand and kissed her lightly. "My dear, though your directions are sometimes misguided your heart is always in the right place. I have never met someone with as big a heart as you have. You wish for those around you to always be happy, I assure you my dearest Emma you have nothing to worry about."

They continue their walk until they reach town. A couple people greet them, but they do not stop to make conversation. They enter the shop and find several possible colours they could choose from.

"What do you think of the blue darling?" Emma asks as she picks up a dark blue satin pillow. George comes over and rests his hand on her hip as he observes the colour.

"It is rather dark don't you think? Perhaps a lighter shade."

Emma is going to reply when they hear a rather annoying voice behind them.

"Well isn't it the newest married couple!"

Emma and George turn to see Mrs. Elton standing there with a fake smile on her face. George and Emma returned that smile.

"Hello Mrs. Elton." George says kindly.

"I did not know you returned from the valley, was it?" she asks. Emma nods.

"A valley near the ocean."

"Oh how cozy, well I do hope you will be attending our little gathering this evening. Your father said you would be delighted to come."

Before Emma could reply George stepped in, "Of course we shall attend, however I'm afraid we cannot stay very long after dinner.

Emma was relieved to here him say the last part. She would not be able to stand a complete visit at the Eltons.

"Pity, surely you will stay for a couple dances will you not?"

George smiled, "Perhaps one or two."

Mrs. Elton smiled with delight before saying goodbye. Once gone they returned to their purpose in the store. Once done in the store, Emma and George walked around town for a bit. Their new covers would be delivered to the house for them.

"Mr. Knightley!" A voice shouted. Emma and George turned to the source and found a man jogging towards them. Emma had no idea who he was, but apparently George did. The men shook hands.

"Emma, this is Mr. Callahan, a tenant of mine."

"Ah the new addition to the Knightley family!" Mr. Callahan said with pleasure. "It is an honour to meet you, Mr. Knightley has spoken of you often."

Emma blushed, "Thank you."

"So Mr. Callahan," George says and turns Mr. Callahan's gaze back to him. "What brings you to town?"

Mr. Callahan frowned, "Mr. Knightley I'm afraid I am having some troubles with the farm. I came to speak to Mr. Martin, who said I need to refer to you on this matter."

George frowned. Emma excused herself so the gentlemen could talk business. She browsed through a couple shops. She entered one that had several hand made baby girl dresses. Emma smiled as she looked through them.

"Expecting are we Mrs. Knightley?" the kind gentleman asked. Emma smiled, but shook her head.

"Not at the moment I'm afraid, but I was curious as to your collection."

So the gentlemen showed Emma around at the things he had, some of which were quiet nice. While they did so they made light conversation,

"And rumors are Mrs. Elton is expecting though she nor her husband have confirmed." He says to her as they look at cribs. Emma's eyes go wide.

"What makes you think so?"

"Oh I can tell when a woman walks in and they are expecting," the man says with pride. "The women have a certain glow to them not to mention they fill out their dresses more. A little trick I have picked up over the years for business."

Emma laughed, "So then do I look like I am expecting since you asked me when I walked in?"

The elder man sat down on his stool and looked at Emma. "Well my dear, I remember young Isabella coming in here just as you have. She claimed she was not expecting, though she did not know at the time and two weeks later she discovered she was pregnant!"

The shop door opened and Emma smiled when she saw George walk in.

"I wondered where you wandered off to." George says with a smile.

"Mr. Thompson here believes I am pregnant." Emma says to George. George raises his eyebrows and looks at the man, who is laughing. Eventually Emma joins in. Clearly he missed something.

"Is there something I should know Emma?" George asks with a puzzled look. Emma shakes her head,

"No it is just Mr. Thompson's prediction." She answers and explains what Mr. Thompson told her about her sister.

"Interesting prediction indeed!" George says now that he is all caught up.

"I will make a deal with you both. Come two weeks and I am wrong, you may have that blanket you were eyeing, Mrs. Knightley, for free. If I am right you get the blanket anyways." Mr. Thompson says cheerfully.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Thompson!" Emma says. They say goodbye to Mr. Thompson and begin to head home.

"Emma, I'm afraid tomorrow I must pay a visit to my residence to help sort some business out with Mr. Callahan." George says.

"How long will your visit be?" she asks with a hint of sadness. George catches it.

"I'm afraid I must leave early in the morning and I do not know when I will return. I could quite possibly have to spend the night."

Emma didn't like the thought of having to sleep alone now that she has gotten used to George's presence. Perhaps she would discuss with her father about her going with him for the night. George's words from last night rang in her head. He was right, her father couldn't control her life forever.

* * *

In the early evening the Knightleys and Mr. Woodhouse arrived at the Elton residence. They were greeted by the Westons, whose carriage arrived moments before the Knightleys. Mrs. Weston linked arms with Mr. Woodhouse and walked in with him while Mr. Weston talked with Emma and George. There were a good number of guests there already. Once Mr. Woodhouse was situated with some people to talk with, she rejoined her husband and the Knightleys. As the gentlemen talked, Emma and Mrs. Weston sat down on a cushioned bench to talk.

"Mrs. Weston, I'm afraid I need some advice." Emma says and looks at her hands. Mrs. Weston frowned,

"What is it my child?" she asks. Emma looks at her,

"George has to go to his residence tomorrow for some business and has to spend the night. I want to go with him, but I fear father's response to my asking."

Mrs. Weston knew Emma valued her father's opinion the most in this world and it was difficult for her to ask things that would be unpleasant him.

"Perhaps you need to talk to your father about... your marriage. Explain to him that while you still care for him a great deal he must understand your want and need to be with Mr. Knightley as well. Isabella's situation was different from yours because she moved away."

Emma nodded and thanked Mrs. Weston as the gentlemen came over to escort them into the dining hall for dinner. Once seated, Mr. Elton stood to say a few words, though Emma and George did not expect the ending of his speech to go as it did,

"And I would also like to give a toast to the newest married couple at the table, to Mr. and Mrs. Knightley."

Emma and George smiled, but said nothing. Throughout the dinner they mostly talked with Mr. Woodhouse and the Westons.

"Mrs. Knightley," Mrs. Elton says from across the table. Emma turns her attention over to the woman. "After our little chat I couldn't help but notice you go into the maternity shop. Expecting are we though you have only been married for two weeks?"

Emma's face went bright red at the accusation that she and George were active before married. She could feel George's anger rise as well, but he remained calm.

"No Mrs. Elton we were merely looking around that is all and saying hello to our friend Mr. Thompson." George answers.

"Well it seems the next newborn in town will not be a Knightley!" Mrs. Elton says with pride. Emma, still feeling rather uncomfortable, did not reply as everyone else did. Mr. Thompson was correct Mrs. Elton is expecting. George placed his hand on top of Emma's and squeezed it for reassurance. Though the people were very happy for the Eltons, they also knew they would be more excited for the birth of Mrs. Emma Woodhouse Knightley's child.


End file.
